All I Ever Wanted
by qazxcde5
Summary: Song All I Ever Wanted with the complicated romance between Beast Boy and Raven.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or the song All I Ever Wanted. I make no profit from this work.

Beast Boy came up to Raven, "Hey Raven surprise!" He jumped out from a transformation of a fly into human. Raven jumped and blasted him back.

"Aw, come on Raven! Cyborg always at least smiles when I do that…"

She flew away.

_All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
_

Beast Boy stood there staring after her. He knew deep down that he was just trying to impress her. Why couldn't she see that?

Beast Boy made her waffles for breakfast as usual. And the Titans as a cover up. He just wanted her to be his.

_I'm so alone  
here on my own  
and I am waiting for you to come  
I want to be  
a part of you  
think of all the things we could do  
_

It had seemed that Raven never noticed any of Beast Boy's theatrics.

Then an idea burst into his head. "Hey Raven come with me!"

_I'm so alone  
here on my own  
and I am waiting for you to come  
I want to be  
a part of you  
think of all the things we could do  
_

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tower. Beast Boy took her to the fair. There he won her three stuffed animals. Raven did not want them, and she just cast them aside. On the Ferris Wheel Beast Boy though he was in her head. He leaned over to kiss Raven. Raven got uncomfortable and flew off. Beast Boy hung his head in shame. All his efforts wasted…

_And everyday, you're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
you are the one, you're in my eyes  
all I ever wanted in my life_

He dragged himself back to the tower, not even caring to fly. Now she probably hated him. But the love he felt for her was growing rapidly. Beast Boy decided to take a new approach. He would wait for her until she began to love him.

So many opportunities would be open for them if she loved him.

_All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me_

Beast Boy couldn't stop thinking about her. Even during video games and TV, or even when busting bad guys. Raven was everywhere he turned. His world was turned purple. He thought that even his eyes changed to the shade of purple. Every night Beast Boy lay awake thinking of how great she is.

_I'm so alone  
here on my own  
and I am waiting for you to come  
I want to be  
a part of you  
think of all the things we could do  
_

Raven hadn't spoken to him since the Ferris Wheel. It had been over a month and she just pretended he didn't exist.

_And everyday, you're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
you are the one, you're in my eyes  
all I ever wanted in my life  
_

Eventually Raven saw that Beast Boy had literally become clinically depressed. She thought silently to herself, what am I doing? All he ever wanted was to see me smiling.

Raven looked for Beast Boy and walked towards him. She bumped into him. Beast Boy looked up. Raven was staring at him no more then an inch away.

_All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
_

He gasped, "Uh hey Raven… you…uh… never mind."

"What Beast Boy?"

"You'd get mad if I said it."

"No I won't."

"Is your gem on too tight?"

Raven blushed and giggled. Beast Boy couldn't believe it. That joke didn't even make sense. "Listen Ray, about the Ferris Wheel, I uh…"

"It's ok Beast Boy."

_All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
_

The alarm went off and they broke off the awkward conversation and hurried to the lobby of Teen Titans HQ.

Two weeks later the fair scene repeated. On the Ferris Wheel even Raven was closing in for the kiss. Before they made contact Beast Boy thought to himself. This is all I have ever wanted.

_  
All I ever wanted!_


End file.
